


Useless

by kaythemom



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Soft Boys, emo chanwoo, everyone is whipper for chanwoo, sarcastic junhoe, yunchan are lowkey in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: Chanwo feels like he doesn't belong.In fact, he does.





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote this in 2015 and just found it and wanted to post it so it probs sucks but I'm too tired to read it, gn.

„They hate me. I‘m sure they do. Even the article said it. Maybe I should leave, we just debuted so it‘d be easier this way anyway,“ Chanwoo was sobbing, telling his friend the dark thoughts through a phone call as he was sitting on the cold floor, locked in their locker room as the others were out eating dinner.

 _„Jung Chanwoo, shut up and listen, now! I’m one hundred percent sure you are hella important to them so don‘t you dare leave them.It’d cause more sadness than happiness, I hope you do realize that,“_  said the boy on the other side sternly, hoping that his young friend would calm down and stop overanalyzing everything.

„I don‘t want them to hate me. I like them, a lot, but it hurts because they don’t like me back. They don‘t cuddle with me as often as with each other and you know me, I need an attention. I need touches and kisses too. I know I’m selfish but I just want people to love me. What did I do wrong?“

 _„Dude, listen. There‘s no way they could hate you. I was watching your videos, you seemed to spend quite some time with them and you were having fun, weren’t you? From my point of view, it seems like they cuddle you the most. But if you need more cuddles, you have to ask them, you cuddling monster. Sorry, I gotta go now, can’t be late for a date, you know. Take care, love you.“ Chanwoo‘_ s friend ended the call and left the younger boy thinking.

Chanwoo was glad that he had such a good friend like him. They’ve been there for each other since childhood, they’ve gone through good and bad together. When they needed some comforting words, they phoned the other. Sometimes, Chanwoo’d text him at 3 AM after practicing for hours and an answer’d come in a matter of minutes.

After a while he finally calmed down a little, wiping off the slowly drying wet trails on his cheeks.

„Chanwoo? Where are you? We brought you some food.“ He could hear Jinhwan‘s voice calling out for him. He stood up, wiping his cheeks once again and trying to make his crumpled t-shirt smoother by frantically sliding hands over the fabric as he unlocked the door and went to their living room, more or less ready to face his bandmates.

When he opened the door, he saw six older boys smiling in satisfaction, one of them holding a bag of food.

Jinhwan handed him the package, Chanwoo could smell the delicious smell even through the foil. It was making his head dizzy. He couldn‘t even remember when was the last time he had eaten something.

„Thank you, hyungs.“ He said politely as he wanted to back away to sit somewhere and eat the food alone.

„You must be hungry, why did you refuse to go out with us?“ Hanbin playfully scolded him as he gently patted his head and smiled in affection. He’s had a soft spot for the maknae since he had gotten to know him. He never failed to put a genuine smile on his face.

„I didn’t feel like going out, sorry,“  Chanwoo said as he continued unwrapping the foil, the hamburger and fries making his mouth water. He wanted to try a few fries but before he could do so, he felt an arm wrapping around his waist, somebody sneaking around him and eating the fries instead.

„Hey, what do you think you are doing?“ Chanwoo pouted, it was his food after all. He heard giggles and snores from the others.

„Be polite, it’s hyung to you,“ the person that stole his fries was Yunhyeong. He was laughing while side-hugging the maknae, kissing his nose.

„Hyung, you are so mean,“  Chanwoo whined as Yunhyeong stole a few more fries.

„I‘m not,“  Yunhyeong placed yet another kiss on his nose and plopped himself on the couch, smirking at the youngest’s displeased expression. They all knew it was only partly serious though.

Yes, Yunhyeong stole his fries, but he hugged and kissed him, that was more important than any food. Chanwoo was craving skinship more than anything.

„Chanu, hurry up and eat it before it gets cold,“ Hanbin scolded him again, this time pinching his cheeks. He had a thing for his adorable maknae. A serious thing. He could´ve teased and cuddled him all day and all night long.

He didn‘t need to tell Chanwoo twice, the younger was already eating. A few fries, a huge bite here and there, the youngest boy was happily smiling after he went through a quarter of his food.

„Let´s just spend the night together, maybe talk a bit and cuddle. I think we all need it. I will other tell the others, you continue eating, I´ll be right back,“ Hanbin always felt like he had to make sure the other knew he will come back.

Chanwoo just nodded while chewing a piece of a tomato, his mouth area dirty. It wasn´t making him bothered, honestly, he had never seen anyone eating a hamburger without making a mess. And also the skinship and the way his members were acting made him happier. He wasn´t that sad anymore. Maybe the loneliness made him that way. But as soon as the rest of guys barged loudly through the door, he became his usual self. He was always like that while spending time with people he loved.

Hanbin collected everyone and forced them to take every single blanket and pillow they could find in the house and put them in the middle of the living room.

5 minutes later they had a big pile of these stacked on the floor. Then the guys decided to také the night to a whole new level.

Jiwon made a huge bowl of sweet popcorn with helping hands from Jinhwan and Hanbin, Donghyuk went to the closest shop to buy some coke, and Yunhyeong was the most important member. He volunteered to help Chanwoo with eating his fries. And then there was Junhoe, already comfortably settled on top of the blankets. Of course, it was because he wanted to make sure that they will be warm for the others. How nice of him.

It was going to be a nice night.

***

Junhoe‘s head was resting on Donghyuk´s shoulder because ´it was too difficult to hold it in place by himself´. Donghyuk didn´t say anything, he just put his arm around Junhoe´s waist and pulled the younger boy closer to his body. Junhoe was satisfied when the older´s warmth embraced his body. Not like he’d tell anyone, he was too cocky to admit how much he loved the warmth of Donghyuk’s body against his.

Yunhyeong had his head on Chanwoo‘s lap and the younger was tangling his slender fingers through his soft brown locks, gently pulling them.

And then there was Hanbin, having Jiwon and Jinhwan tightly snuggled against his sides.

„Ah, it feels so nice, being able to just talk and rest,“ Jiwon softly groaned when Hanbin started massaging his scalp, eyes closed, voice hoarse.

„I know, right.“ Hanbin agreed and kept on tracing random patterns on Jinhwan´s tummy with his other hand.

They were chatting, sometimes stuffing their mouth with popcorn or drinking coke, but Yunhyeong noticed that Chanwoo appeared rather quiet, compared to the other times. Usually, the youngest guys acted more clingy, giggled more, talked more. Something was definitely wrong.

„Baby, what‘s wrong?“ Yuhyeong caught the latter‘s hand that was still caressing his hair. He turned his head up and faced Chanwoo.

However, Chanwoo didn´t say anything, he seemed to ignore everything around him.

„Baby, your eyes are swollen, what happened?“ Yunhyeong was worried, did anyone hurt his precious maknae?

Chanwoo finally snapped, he rubbed his eyes and quietly spoke: „I was just thinking, no big deal,“ He even managed to let out a short fake laugh.

„Chanu, stop lying. What‘s going on?“ Hanbin asked the younger, concern visibly showing in his eyes.

„Okay, okay,“ Chanwoo sighed and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

„I feel useless. Why would y‘all pretend to like me?“ Chanwoo didn´t look up, he was fighting tears and his inner demons yet again. It was difficult to look content and happy all the time. Now that he was voicing his problems to somebody else than was his best friend, his own words were stabbing him.

„Baby, why would you think that? Isn‘t it obvious that we love you so much?“ Yunhyeong lifted his chin, looking straight into the younger´s eyes. He paid attention to make sure the younger saw all the honesty and feelings.

Tears were already pooling in the corners of the youngest‘s swollen eyes. His shoulders were shaking violently as he burst out and let out loud sobs that were echoing through the room.

Members immediately hugged Chanwoo, everyone at the same time, sometimes jabbing another member right into his ribs or stepping on someone´s leg. But it didn´t matter. The one and only important thing was crying Chanwoo.

They were cuddling Chanwoo and let him sob, messing their clothes and desperately clinging onto their chests.

Then Hanbin spoke.

„Chanu, look at me.“ It was slightly difficult since the youngest was tightly embraced and Hanbin was behind his back, but he somehow managed to spin around and comply.

„Baby, you are precious. It wouldn´t be Ikon without you. Who could resist your adorable personality? We all tried to keep some distance because we didn´t want to drive our fans crazy but now I see that it was a wrong idea. You are too perfect, baby. I just want to kiss you all the time but I can´t. So please don´t think that we don´t like you,“ Hanbin said seriously, eyes steadily buried into the younger’s.

Chanwoo was staring at him, trying to settle his thoughts. Before he came up to any result, the leader took the opportunity and kissed him. The rest of boys gasped in unison. Not that it disgusted them or something like that, it was just a bit unexpected.

The kiss was long, slow, and passionate, sending shivers down Chanwoo‘s spine. When they parted, Chanwoo was flushed and out of breath while Hanbin showed his teeth in a bright smile.

Donghyuk laughed: „Our leader is breaking the rules for once, how nice.“ It might‘ve sounded sarcastic but the boys knew better.

„Baby, trust us, we love you more than anything,“ Yunhyeong firmly stated and intertwined his fingers with Chanwoo’s.

„Stop getting so emotional, I get that Chanu is our baby maknae, but I deserve some love too,“ Junhoe was pouting, half serious, half joking.

Chanwoo laughed. Even though all of his bandmates were older than him, they were just children with matured faces and legal ages written on their ID cards.

Hanbin rolled his eyes as he said: „Oh my, kids, I love you all, okay? Chill.“

„Grandpa,“ Donghyuk muttered under his breath.

The rest of boys was laughing while having their maknae stuck in between them.

„No, but seriously, what would you do without me? You didn´t even thank me for warming up the blankets. I’m taken for granted in this band,“  Junhoe was trying to maintain stone-like facial expression but failed when Chanwoo pecked his puckered lips. Junhoe´s pout involuntary disappeared within a second.

„Aw, how cute?“ Donghyuk cheered. He was happy to see his bandmates happy again.

„Jun-ah, your jealousy is adorable but we should take care of Chanwoo tonight,“ Jiwon said, playfully tickling the younger‘s sides.

„What kind of care?“ Chanwoo asked, genuinely curious, making the others melt. Their maknae was just so freaking adorable, it was unbearable.

„Well, we just want to show how much you mean to us,“ Jinhwan spoke for the first time that night.

Chanwoo´s eyes grew bigger and he saw his hyungs smiling at him.

„Enjoy it, child, next time it´s my turn to be pampered.“ Junhoe confidently laughed and pinched the youngest´s cheek.

„God, you are ruining the mood,“ Jiwon cutely scolded him.

„It´s okay to call me Junhoe but thank you,“ Junhoe cheekily grinned and hid behind the maknae before the older managed to kill him.

Chanwoo was giggling until he felt warm lips latched onto his neck. His eyes shot wider before he noticed it was Jinhwan, then he calmed down and closed his eyes.

Jinhwan was obviously enjoying the younger´s pretty neck, pressing butterfly kisses down the tanned flesh. Chanwoo quietly whined when Yunhyeong pulled him onto his lap, causing Jinhwan´s lips to disconnect from his neck.

Yunhyeong kissed the younger, gently moving his lips. The kiss was getting hotter and more passionate in a matter of seconds.

Chanwoo moaned when he felt several hands exploring his clothed body. No wonder, the sight of evil twins kissing didn´t leave the others calm. Everyone wanted to have at least a part of Chanwoo´s body, to mark him so he wouldn´t feel lonely and unloved ever again.

Donghyuk felt like breaking the barrier created by Chanwoo´s t-shirt. He slipped his warm hand underneath the fabric and caressed the younger´s skin, feeling it tense a bit under his touch.   
Chanwoo relaxed his muscles as soon as he realized it was just Donghyuk.

  
Meanwhile, Yunhyeong stopped kissing Chanwoo as he lovingly stroked his cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his nose.   
"Never ever think that we don´t love you," Yunhyeong whispered while resting his forehead against Chanwoo´s.

  
"Yes, the fact that you joined us later doesn´t mean you aren´t equally important as the rest. Do you trust me?" Jiwon magically appeared behind the youngest´s ear.  
Chanwoo slightly jumped in his spot and he would nod if he wasn´t surprised by the sudden feeling of fingers toying with his nipple. Donghyuk grinned at the reaction he got and continued, Yunhyeong kissed Chanwoo again. Those warm lips moving gently against his were so comforting. The youngest felt like he was going to melt.

  
"Guys, you are so slow," Junhoe whined somewhere behind him. It turned out that he got Jinhwan and Hanbin to take care of him a bit, Chanwoo laughed at the sight. It reminded him of Junhoe´s hate for being the maknae. Well, he still acted like one. It was cute.  
Chanwoo was focused on Junhoe thrashing under Jinhwan´s kissing as Hanbin was taking his pants off. They certainly weren´t going at it slow, Junhoe was just needy.  
"Hey, pay attention," Donghyuk said as he pinched Chanwoo´s other nipple not-so-gently. It made the youngest yelp. At same time Yunyeong and Jiwon worked on getting rid of his t-shirt.

  
The t-shirt was gone and Jiwon immediately claimed Chanwoo´s back as his. He started pressing kisses down his spine, sometimes sucking at certain spots harder and watching them bloom with red like pretty little flowers. He knew they would turn purple in a while but it didn´t stop him. The only thing that made him sad was that he couldn´t make them in visible places. Well, that could wait until next time when they won´t have a schedule the next day.  
Yunhyeong and Donghyuk were obviously attracted to Chanwoo´s nipples now they were able to see them.

  
"Aw, those small pink buds look like Junhoe´s candies he ate earlier," Donghyuk said, half amazed, half wanting to tease a bit.

  
Junhoe let out a moan as he heard his name. Jinhwan was sucking marks on his pretty collar bones. It was obvious that it wasn´t their first time doing this. Hanbin was already palming Junhoe through the thin fabric of his boxers, getting him even harder. Jinhwan was moving down his body, admiring the slightly toned stomach. He probably wanted to help Hanbin. 

  
Chanwoo was amazed. He thought he would never see something like this not something like that could happen to him. However, Jiwon, Donghyuk, and Yunhyeong weren´t pleased with the youngest boy completely ignoring them. Donghyuk somehow pulled Chanwoo´s pants and boxers down while Yunhyeong latched his puffy red lips onto his nipple and toyed with his other left out using his fingers. Donghyuk kissed the youngest, careful not to accidentally hurt Yunhyeong. That caught Chanwoo´s attention as soon as the boys started pleasuring him.

He was squirming under their touch already, his body wasn´t used to intense feelings like those he was experiencing for the first time.  
Jiwon was getting bored. Not that watching the others wasn´t pleasing, he just wanted to hear Chanwoo let out some cute mewls and moans with that cute voice of his. He was lowering himself until he was eyeing the youngest´s half hard cock.

He puffed some hot air on the tip, watching it twitch. Jiwon teasingly licked and pushed his tongue into the slit, causing Chanwoo to break the kiss with Donghyuk as he moaned. Ripples of lust were running through his veins. Meanwhile, Yunhyeong changed his position and put the second nipple in his mouth. Jiwon was still teasing the youngest´s now fully erect cock with kitty-like licks and occasional fast sucks.

  
"Hyung." Chanwoo pitifully whined at a particularly hard suck.

  
"Yeah?" Three evil voices asked. They clearly wanted to tease him as much as possible.

  
"Aaaa!" A Loud scream echoed through the room. It made everyone turn around to see what was going on.

  
Hanbin was penetrating Junhoe while Jinhwan kept licking the precum flowing from the slit of Junhoe´s cock already. The sight was arousing, it made the rest of boys even hotter.

  
Jiwon engulfed Chanwoo´s length and bobbed his head slowly, unsure whether he was doing it right.  
Chanwoo moaned and bucked his hips, choking Jiwon a bit.

  
"Baby, don´t kill him, he wants to make you feel good." Donghyuk laughed and patted the youngest´s hair damp with sweat. Chanwoo whined again when Yunhyeong´s warm cavern left his swollen buds and they got hit by the cold air lingering in the room. The whine has quickly changed into a high pitched moan when his cock hit the back of Jiwon´s mouth. Jiwon groaned around the length, sending spikes of pleasure down the youngest´s spine.

  
Another ear-piercing scream followed by a loud grunt was heard. Junhoe came with Hanbin thrusting into his surprisingly tight hole in animalistic pace. Jinhwan had streaks of white sticky cum stuck on his face but he started laughing nevertheless.

  
"You finished faster than expected today. And Junhoe, you were louder than Chanwoo and he is a virgin." The oldest guy couldn´t keep himself from laughing even though he had the guy´s teased by him milk on his pretty facial features. Hanbin pulled himself out of Junhoe and plopped himself on top of the younger.

  
Jinhwan was annoyed because he didn´t get any response from his ´prey´ so he moved to sit in behind the bundle of children having Chanwoo in the middle. Yunhyeong moved under the youngest boy while Jiwon was still working magic on his cock and Donghyuk kept kissing him.

  
Jinhwan, as the oldest, wanted to take advance of Chanwoo´s pretty bottom but he missed his chance when Chanwoo cried out as Yunhyeong dragged his tongue against the pink pucker. The only thing Jinhwan could do was exploring the youngest´s beautiful body.

Milky skin with firm muscles underneath that weren´t visible but they were obvious under his touch, opposite to the little bit of baby fat left on Chanwoo´s cheeks. Jinhwan´s hands were caressing the pleasured body as the rest of boys except Junhoe and Hanbin took care of their youngest member intensively.

  
At one point, when Yunhyeong´s tongue prodded after the tight wall of muscles and Jiwon deep throated him like a pro, Donghyuk´s kisses got too much and Jinhwan´s arms were too curious, Chanwoo exploded into Jiwon´s greeting mouth with a silent cry.

  
They carefully left the younger, aware of his current state of bliss and the oversensitivity that was about to come soon.

  
The four guys were still painfully hard and horny but they knew this ´session´ is all about their beloved maknae.

  
*

  
The youngest was still wide awake, surrounded by six sleeping bodies. Well, five.

Yunhyeong was awake.

  
"I actually thought you were going to fuck me one by one," Chanwoo said quietly. He wasn´t sad or so, he just felt like he could be honest with the older boy. He was happy and felt perfectly content while having his closest friends and bandmates so close. Junhoe was resting his head on his chest. Jinhwan had one hand linked with Junhoe and the second with Chanwoo. Donghyuk had his nose nuzzled against his neck and was gently snoring. Jiwon was curled to his side. Hanbin was back-hugging Junhoe and had his hands sprawled on top of Chanwoo´s chest. And Yunhyeong was curled against the opposite side of Chanwoo. 

  
"Maybe next time. We should sleep now." The older boy spoke and gently kissed Chanwoo´s nose.

  
"I need a normal good night kiss." The youngest boy pouted.

  
"And will you trust me that guys and I love you more than anything else?" Yunhyeong asked half teasingly, half seriously.

  
"Maybe? You´ll have to earn my trust," Chanwoo had no idea where he got the sudden wave of braveness but he didn´t regret what he said when Yunhyeong kissed him lovingly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself.


End file.
